Cream X
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Suspense/Romance that happens after Sonic X involving the Meta-rex. This involves a Good version and an Evil version of The Meta-rex. Sonamy Shadikal Knouge Taismo Silvaze CreamOC
1. Prologue Part 1: Sonic New Generation X

Prologue

Neo Metal Sonic is defeated, Just like he was in the games. The Black Arms were defeated by Shadow, just like in the games. Then Shadow fell in love with a revived Tikal, who fell in love with him.

2 years later, Eggman appeared in Soleanna to take control of the Solaris Project. Eggman took the princess while Rouge & Shadow took the specter of Darkness away from his base. Eggman tried, in Kingdom Valley, to take it back but it broke. Mephiles appeared out of it and sent Rouge, Shadow, and Himself to the future. In the Future of 2206, Silver the White Hedgehog, working with Blaze the Lavender Cat, Fought Iblis Phase 1. Then Mephiles appeared and tricked them into thinking that Sonic is the Iblis Trigger. Mephiles sent Silver and Blaze to the past while teleporting himself slightly into the future. Silver then met Amy Rose and Fought with her through Dusty Desert and found Sonic in the Town. Silver battled Sonic but Sonic beat him but Silver used his psychokenetic powers to blast him back. He was about to destroy Sonic when Amy ran in to Protect Sonic. This got SIlver thinking if it was right to kill someone to save the world. Eggman took the princess to White Acropolis. Sonic ran to White Acropolis with Tails and Knuckles and got sent to the future by A Machine created by Eggman.

In the Future of 2206, Sonic and Shadow worked together to get two chaos emeralds. Shadow got his first. Then they ran through Flame Core and battled Iblis Phase 2. That got Sonic his chaos Emerald and they were both supposed to go back to the past and Rouge went but Shadow didn't. Blaze had already ran through Wave Ocean and talked to Silver about making a sacrifice in order to save the world is sometimes necessary and they agreed to defeat Iblis no matter what the cost. They then ran through White Acropolis and Amy was running through town with the Princess to protect her from Eggman. Silver then got the Blue Chaos Emerald. Blaze called it a Lucky Charm and it happened to be the very one Elise lost to Eggman during Elise's first capture. Shadow, in the future, battled Mephiles phase 1 using his Chaos Boost to get him out of his Shadow. Rouge had found Omega in Tropical Jungle and gave him the mission to help Shadow in the future. Omega came just in time to help Shadow beat Mephiles phase 1. Shadow and Omega then follow Mephiles to the past. Shadow met up with Rouge. Silver met up with Mephiles and Silver asked him why Sonic release Iblis. Mephiles's response was "If you want to save your future, you must destroy the Iblis Trigger. If you want to go after him, go that way."

Silver's group, Sonic's group, and Shadow's group all headed toward Radical train and they all battle through the level in different ways. Sonic delayed the train so that he could get on. Shadow shot at the train on his bike to get inside to see Eggman. Silver battled through Eggman's Robots to catch Sonic. Shadow asked Eggman "who is Mephiles?" Eggman told Shadow to bring Mephiles to him and then he would tell him. Sonic got the princess out before Eggman and Shadow finished their talk. Silver attacked Sonic and then Eggman came and stole Elise once again. Shadow got in Silver's way from destroying Sonic and battled Silver. Neither of them won but then they both use "Chaos Control." They went to the past of Aquatic Base, where Shadow sealed Mephiles before he joined with Shadow's Shade in the Specter of Darkness and Silver helped the King of Soleanna seal Iblis inside Elise. Silver left the Blue Chaos Emerald in the past with Elise. Meanwhile, Sonic Escorted Elise through the Tropical Jungle to her Castle. Elise then Surrendered herself to Eggman to protect Soleanna. Silver came back just in time to hear this. Tails meanwhile ran through Wave Ocean to try to catch Elise and bring her back with no luck. He went and told Sonic. Sonic ran to Kingdom valley. Meanwhile, Shadow created another Specter of Darkness and then went to help Omega in Wave Ocean. After Mephiles escaped, Shadow's group found out the truth: the one to seal Shadow in the Future was Omega. After talking more about it, Rouge says "Even if you think the whole world has turned against you, Remember Shadow I will always be there by your side." Shadow nodded and they went back to town to battle Solaris Creatures and start Hunting Mephiles in Dusty Desert. At Kingdom Valley, Sonic was almost defeated by Eggman Robots when Silver came to destroy them. Sonic says "What's going on?" Silver says "Circumstances have changed. I need to save the princess." Sonic ran foward and they battled through Eggman's Robots together. Sonic made it too late even with Silver protecting him from a horde of Robots but Silver thought of Something that no other timeline's Silver thought of. He suggested sending Sonic back in time to save the princess in the past so that she never died. Sonic and Silver used Chaos Control to create a time portal. Sonic said that he could handle it in the past and that Silver should go check out the future. It turned out to be the same but Silver had a plan to completely destroy Iblis. Silver ran through Flame Core searching for Iblis. When he found Iblis phase 3, Silver battled Iblis Phase 3. Silver beat it and tried to seal it inside him. Silver wasn't accepted but Blaze the Cat was. She told him, once she was accepted to freeze time and send them to another to another dimension but Silver couldn't do it saying "You're my friend, right?" Blaze says as her final words, "You're still so naive but _I always like that about you."_ Blaze destroyed her body, destroying Iblis with it. That ended silver's part of this story. Meanwhile, Shadow had beaten Mephiles Phase 2 but failed to seal him with Mephiles saying "You can not hope to defeat me with your limited power." Shadow's final words before iblis left were "If the world choses to become my enemy, then I will do as I always have." He took off his wrist-rings and destroyed all of the copies of Mephiles. Meanwhile, Sonic beat the Egg-Wyvern and took Elise outside the Egg-Carrier before it crashed. Then the last story happened the same way.

Though, after the time-warp, Cosmo was revived and so was Black Narcicuss. The battle against the meta-rex started again. This time, they had Silver's, Blaze's, E123 Omega's, and Roy the Seedrian/Good-Meta-Rex's help. The group battle long and they got tired so they decided to take a break. The thing was Cream didn't want to take a break. She left the Blye Typhoon and started to look for information on her own. What Cream was doing after that is unknown. Then a different fan-fiction happened (the one called OCxCream - Everything you want). That leaves you up to date. 


	2. Prologue Part 2: Everything You Want

Disclaimer: This takes place in the Sonic X universe. Tails is with Cosmo. Shadow is with Tikal. Emerl is still dead ever since the Tournament in Sonic X season 1. Roy is another Seedrian who became a Meta-rex. He is Cosmo's Brother and turned into a good Meta-Rex commander. He battles with The Sonic Team's help against the Meta-Rex led by Black Narcissus. He fell in love with Cream the Rabbit who just recently left the ship because they decided to take a break. Roy is wondering if that's the reason or if there is another one that she loves and doesn't want to be around that person. Let's Begin.

* * *

Cream X

Prologue Part 2: Everything You Want

Roy thinks "Why did Cream leave? She left while only saying that she didn't want to stop fighting the Meta-Rex. Is that her reason or is there someone she doesn't want to see back on Mobius? I'll ask Tails." Tails is working on the engine of the Blue Typhoon when Roy walks in. He says "Tails, Is there anyone Cream could be in love with?" Tails says "You see that's personal information. I can't give it away." Roy says "I really want to know because She left for, I'm thinking, another reason but I just got to be sure."

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why_

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

Tails says "Well, There is Emerl the Robot." Roy says "who is Emerl the Robot?" Tails says "Emerl is a robot who learns to fight by copying others' attacks. He won a tournament for a chaos emerald. He also helped Mr. Stewart, Cream, Chris, and his friends escape Eggman's Underground Fortress."

_Emerl's everything you want  
Emerl's everything you need  
Emerl's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
Emerl says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But Emerl means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

Tails says "But Emerl is dead." Roy says "When did he die?" Tails says "He died because he went out of control by a chaos emerald and Cream, working with Cheese, killed him by sending him into the water."

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say_

Roy says "Anybody else besides that dead robot?" Tails says "She's been paired with me." Tails thinks "Why is he wondering this?"

_Tails' everything you want  
Tails' everything you need  
Tails' everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
Tails says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But Tails means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

Tails says "The problem is, I'm with Cosmo. Got any other questions?"

_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for_

_Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return_

Roy says "is there anyone else that she has been paired with?" Tails says "Well there is Shadow."

_Shadow's everything you want  
Shadow's everything you need  
Shadow's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
Shadow says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But Shadow means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

Tails says "But Shadow is with Tikal. Why would she love him? You are wondering because?"

_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know_

Roy says "I am in love with her." Tails says "Then I don't know why she would leave other than because she doesn't want to give up fighting." Roy thinks "Then I wouldn't Either."


End file.
